


Dressing Up

by Providence26



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Providence26/pseuds/Providence26
Summary: Cabenson Fanfic Challenge Week 21 - Prompt - Dress





	Dressing Up

She pretended not to like these excursions she took with the ADA, shopping for clothes. The Cabot name afforded them the best service, personal helpers, snacks and champagne as they played an adult version if dress up. Olivia loved twirling round in pretty dresses as Alex Cabot sized her up from head to toe, always ending with telling her how beautiful she looked. In truth, Olivia lived for these moments, she adored every second she was openly allowed, encouraged even, to stare at her stunning friend. She hoped that she managed to disguise how breathtaking she found Alex. She didn’t want to make Alex uncomfortable or give her any reason to put a stop to these cherished days out.

“You look exquisite Liv,” turning to the assistant Alex continued, “We’ll take both of these.”

“Of course Miss Cabot, I will get them boxed up for you.”

Waiting until they were alone again Liv said, “Alex, that’s too much, I can’t…”

“I know Liv, think of it as a bribe.”

Olivia narrowed her eyes, “A bribe? For what?”

A moment’s hesitation crossed over Alex before she regained her familiar poise and resolve. “It’s the annual Cabot Foundation Fundraiser this Friday. I spoke to Don, Fin is covering for you, I was hoping that you would go with me.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you. I want to walk in with the most beautiful woman in the world on my arm, in a gorgeous dress, that can only hope to enhance but never match or surpass it’s wearer’s natural beauty. What do you say?”

Olivia was speechless, her jaw dropping open.

“I’m sorry, I completely misread…” the flustered prosecutor started saying as she turned away, hoping not to cry, “It’s just the way you look at me, I thought you felt the same.”

“Yes,” Olivia blurted, practically shouting. “I do, I want to.” She reached out a hand to touch Alex’s arm, hoping to turn her to face her.

“You do?” Finally, Alex turned back towards her.

“Anywhere, I will go anywhere with you.” Relief flooded through Alex. “Especially if you are wearing that dress.”

**Bonus drabble:**

“What are you doing?”

“Getting ready, I told you earlier, El and I are going undercover tonight at the strip club.”

“You didn’t tell me you were just wearing underwear.”

“Alex, don’t be like that, it’s just a dress.”

“ _That_ is not a dress.”


End file.
